Pukul 17 17 JST
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Pukul 17.17 Summary :Dia, seseorang yang bukan hanya aku kagumi tetapi lebih kuyakini orang yang aku cintai. Dia, si ketua club basket yang selalu naik kereta dengan tujuan yang sama. Dia,yang menggunakan brandol seragam dan apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya yang setiap harinya selalu sama denganku. Dia, yang setiap paginya meminum calpis* dan tak pernah / RnR Mina, just Oneshoot :D


**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_- **

**Setelah upload fic ini saya benar-benar akan hiatus dulu x( karena saya hiatus nya setelah lebaran dan beberapa bulan kedepan. Jadi ini farewell partynya khekhe~ maksudnya farewell fic. Jadi mina, tolong tunggu saya comeback ya :D**

**17.17 JST © _SheWonGirl_**

_**JST : JAPAN STANDART TIME ( Waktu Wilayah Jepang)**_

Dia, seseorang yang bukan hanya aku kagumi tetapi lebih kuyakini orang yang aku cintai. Dia, si ketua _club _basket yang selalu naik kereta dengan tujuan yang sama. Dia, yang menggunakan _brandol_ seragam dan apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya yang setiap harinya selalu sama denganku. Dia, yang setiap paginya meminum _calpis*_ dan tak pernah luput dari pandanganku. Dia, si rambut orange bermodel _spike_ itu, kukira dia seorang pangeran tetapi hatinya tak beda dengan setan. Atau aku yang menyebutnya keterlaluan?

"Hey, Ichigo, bukankan dia yang tadi pagi mengajak kau berkencan?" tanya si rambut coklat berbelah samping, teman Ichigo, dia bernama Keigo Asano.

Siang itu matahari awal musim semi tak begitu menyengat. Jam pelajaran juga berjalan seperti biasanya dan kali ini, saat istirahat pertama, kukira walau aku yang ingin pergi ke ruang guru, menyerahkan tugas dari siswa kelas kami, dan kemudian menuju kantin dan tentu saja melewati kelasnya, aku yakin tidak akan bertemu muka dengan si rambut orange. Tetapi keyakinanku runtuh dan meleleh begitu saja karena suara tak enak yang aku dengar saat hampir berpapasan dengan mereka - dia dan gerombolannya yang lebih dari 6 orang – itu menerpa telinga. Aku langsung membuang muka, aku yakin teman yang berada di sampingku, si Riruka sudah pasti sedikit tak terima dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_**Flashback**_

Pagi itu, karakter utama kita kali ini, gadis surai raven dengan mata amethys yang memikat itu berlarian dari jalan, mencoba berlari dengan kaki mungilnya yang putih menuju gerbang sekolah dan langsung berlari begitu saja menuju taman belakang sekolah. Berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya. Pagi itu dia menunggu seseorang disana untuk menyampaikan perasaan terpendamnya pada pemuda berambut senja.

Semilir angin tipis menyapu wajah gadis itu, oh ya, nama gadis itu Kuchiki Rukia. Dan tak lama kemudian munculah si rambut senja di belakangnya.

"Hey, apa kau yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, suara _baritone _nya mengagetkan Rukia.

Dengan segera Rukia menghadap Ichigo, lalu berujar, "Ehnn," angguk Rukia cepat.

"Jadi kau yang mengirimiku surat? Memang ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Ichigo cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kita berbeda kelas, jadi ... mungkin ... kau tidak mengenalku," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu," jawab Ichigo cepat dengan nada datar.

Tanpa berkata lagi Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang mungkin masih syok dengan jawaban Ichigo, jadi? Ichigo menolaknya?

_**Flashback End**_

"Oh, maksudmu gadis papan gilasan?" tanya Ichigo datar ekor matanya . Dan saat itu pula Rukia dan Riruka berpapasan dengan mereka. Rukia mencoba bersikap acuh dan terus berjalan sedang Riruka berhenti disana tanpa disadari oleh Rukia.

"Apa salahnya dada rata, tidak semua orang memiliki tubuh sempurna, dasar baka," teriak Riruka marah.

Tapi saat itu juga terdengar tumbukan keras yang berasal dari arah depan. Rupanya Rukia terjatuh dan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai. Banyak mata yang memandang kasihan pada Rukia begitu juga Riruka, dia langsung menyusul Rukia. Rukia menyibakkan rambut bagian kirinya dan tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan telinga kirinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Riruka, ia meletakkan buku bawaannya sendiri di lantai lalu membantu Rukia memunguti buku bawaannya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng sebentar.

Tanpa disangka, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia agar Rukia berdiri dari duduk di lantai – yang tanpa sengaja – dan itu didepan koridor kelasnya.

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?" tanya Ichigo. Ambernya menatap punggung Rukia.

Rukia berbalik memandangnya lalu membenahi rambut bagian kirinya lagi dan mata amethysnya hampir hilang karena Rukia menyungging senyuman. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku malah berterima kasih karena kau sudah meluangkan waktumu pagi tadi," jawab Rukia.

Riruka langsung saja memberikan tumpukan semua buku pada Rukia, "Pergilah, aku akan menyusul," ucap Riruka.

Rukia hanya menurut pada instruksi Riruka dan dia sudah melangkah beberapa jengkal dari mereka.

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa membencimu, tapi aku," ucap Riruka, ia melotot marah. "Gara-gara kau aku harus melihatnya menangis dua jam lamanya," lanjut Riruka. Lalu dia melangkah pergi dari sana. Dari kejauhan bisa terlihat jika Riruka kembali mengambil setengah buku yang dibawa Rukia.

"Ichigo, ayo pergi," ucap salah satu temannya, mungkin dia bernama Yasutora.

"Kau, maksudku gadis itu bukan tipemu kan?" tanya temannya yang berkucir nanas.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah," jawabnya.

**17.17 JST © _SheWonGirl_**

Sore itu stasiun tidak terlalu padat, kereta yang akan Rukia tumpangi pun tidak terlalu padat juga, yah memang karena itu sudah hal biasa. Tapi, belum sempat Rukia naik ke dalam kereta, tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo ikut aku," ucap Ichigo cepat.

Rukia masih bingung dan tak mengerti maksud Ichigo tapi ia hanya menurut. Laki-laki yang disukainya sedang menggandeng tangannya, tentu saja ia sedikit bahagia.

"Ikut kemana?" tanya Rukia, "Apa kau mau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Pikiranmu dangkal sekali," jawab Ichigo singkat. Lalu dia menyerahkan brosur yang di pegangnya pada Rukia.

"Ehn,.. aku mengerti," jawab Rukia, lalu ia tersenyum geli.

Tak berapa lama, mungkin sekitar 7 menit setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari stasiun, mereka sampai ke toko tempat tujuan Ichigo.

"Apa Ichigo-_kun _tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku dibelakangmu," jawabnya acuh.

Mereka berdua memasuki toko boneka bersama. Dibrosur yang diserahkan Ichigo pada Rukia tadi hanya terdapat tanda _" Untuk Adikku"_ , tanda itu terdapat disebelah boneka kelinci yang ingin dibeli oleh Ichigo. Rukia tadi yakin, jika Ichigo pergi sendiri kedalam sana ia akan malu.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, yang ini," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia menyerahkan sebuah bandul kelinci pada Ichigo, "Ini bandul chappy model terbaru, aku yakin adikmu akan suka, berikan ini padanya Ichigo-_kun_."

Ichigo menerima bandul itu dari Rukia, "Walau ini bandul terbaru, dia tidak akan suka, aku saja yang memakainya," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Tapi, ini _chappy couple _Ichigo-_kun,_ jika kau mempunyainya banyak yang berfikir kau dan aku pasangan," jawab Rukia.

"Pikiranmu dangkal lagi, apa kau pikir perusahaan produksi yang kau sebut _chappy _ini hanya akan membuat satu biji?" tanya Ichigo, "Berikan padaku biar aku yang membayarnya," lanjutnya.

"Kau lebih lambat dariku, aku tadi sudah membayarnya duluan," jawab Rukia lalu dia menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

"Aku lebih lambat darimu? Jangan bercanda," jawab Ichigo, ia mengucapkan dengan nada datar lagi.

**17.17 JST © _SheWonGirl_**

Pukul 16.40 ketika mereka sampai di stasiun. Kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Tapi Rukia malah kabur dari Ichigo, katanya dia ingin membeli minuman dulu. Kereta sudah berangkat saat Ichigo duduk manis di kursi penumpang tapi dia belum melihat tanda-tanda adanya Rukia. Kenapa dia peduli? Tantu saja karena jika Rukia tidak naik di jam ini Rukia harus menunggu 1 ½ jam lagi untuk kereta selanjutnya dan bodohnya kenapa bukan dirinya yang membeli minuman di _vending machine_ tadi.

Tak berselang lama, tiba-tiba Ichigo mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang mendekat, dia ingat, gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu juga berbau_ strawberry_.

"Kau bersembunyi dengan hebat Ichigo-_kun,_" ucap Rukia, nafasnya sedikit terengah. Lalu dia menyodorkan sekaleng _calpis _pada Ichigo.

Ia sedikit terheran lalu dia menggeser duduknya, memberikan ruang untuk Rukia. "Duduklah, suruhnya." Lalu Rukia dengan segera duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tahu aku suka calpis?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, hampir setiap pagi kau meneguknya," ucap Rukia sambil menancapkan sedotan untuk susu strawberrynya, tetapi karena ia tadi lelah berlarian tangannya sedikit bergetar dan sedotan itu meleset dari tempatnya.

Ichigo mengambil susu kotak itu dari tangan Rukia lalu dialah yang menancapkannya untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih," Rukia berucap sambil mengambil susu kotak yang disodorkan oleh Ichigo.

Hening terjadi beberapa saat. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati minuman milik mereka sendiri.

"Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia tersentak dan terbatuk karena minumannya. Minumannya sedikit keluar dari bibirnya. Baru kali ini Ichigo memanggil namanya, bahkan nama belakangnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo, ia mengambilkan sapu tangan dari kantung bajunya, "Pakailah," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menerima sapu tangan itu dari Ichigo dan mengelap bibirnya dan Ichigo memperhatikannya tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa diperhatikan Rukia langsung menatapnya.

"Kenapa memanggilku Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah, beberapa bulan yang lalu kau pernah menolongku saat hampir terjatuh dari kereta, lalu kau juga memberiku permen pereda sakit tenggorokan mungkin saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menolongmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Mungkin kau lupa, saat itu aku memakai masker," jawab Rukia lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya karena menolongmu dan memberi obat batuk kau bisa suka padaku. Kau simple minded sekali, lalu jika yang menolongmu sudah kakek-kakek apa kau juga akan menyukainya," tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau itu menggodaku ya?" rajuk Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terkikik geli, " Oh baiklah," ucap Ichigo ia memberi jeda sebentar. "Aku sudah tahu alasanmu menyukaiku tapi sayang aku sudah menolakmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku belum menyerah," jawab Rukia yakin.

Ichigo mengangguk setuju, "Kau memang tidak boleh menyerah karena aku juga mulai menyukaimu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia memandang tak percaya pada Ichigo, "Kau mulai menyukaiku? Lalu apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Rukia.

"Berterima kasihlah pada rambut, telinga dan bibirmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu Ichigo-_kun_," jawab Rukia.

"Yang penting saat kau ku kenalkan pada orang tuaku mereka tidak akan menolakmu, apalagi adikku," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tambah tak mengerti," jawab Rukia.

"Kau itu polos atau memang berpura-pura? Aku tak mau menjelaskannya," jawab Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mulai menggeser duduknya mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan papan gilasan? Jadi mulai besok kita pacaran?" tanya Rukia, polos lagi.

"Tidak, tentu saja mulai hari ini dan kau yang harus mengingatnya! Ingat hari ini pukul 17.17 JST," ucap Ichigo.

Mata _amethys_ Rukia mengeluarkan liquid bening, "Kau jahat Ichigo-_kun_," ucapnya, bahkan Rukia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Diamlah, wajahmu aneh dan jelek jika kau menangis," ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Kau licik Ichigo-_kun_," Rukia terisak.

Ichigo merengkuh tubuh Rukia, dia menyandarkan tubuh Rukia pada tubuhnya. "Aku tahu, berhentilah menangis karena aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

**E to the N to the D**

_**Ichigo's mind**_

Hey, kau! Iya KAU. Apa kau sedikit kecewa padaku?

_Berterima kasihlah pada rambut, telinga dan bibirmu_

Pesonanya memang ada disitu. Rambut ravennya yang pendek itu, aku suka saat dirinya menyibakkannya agar tak menutupi pipi putihnya. Telinganya saat malu benar-benar memerah dan aku suka, bibirnya: oh, soal itu dia berbicara tanpa bisa ditebak, dia memang benar-benar polos, aku suka saat dia minum susu strawberry kotak, bibirnya terlihat manis dan sexy.

_Yang penting saat kau ku kenalkan pada orang tuaku mereka tidak akan menolakmu, apalagi adikku_

Tentu saja aku PD sekali berbicara seperti itu, sudah beberapa kali orang tuaku bertanya tentang "Apakah aku sudah punya pacar atau belum" mereka menganggapku tidak normal, lagipula kepribadian Rukia itu lembut, tidak mungkin aku tidak suka pada pribadi yang sama dengan Ibuku. Tentang adikku, salah satunya penyuka chappy dan satunya penyuka makanan manis.

_Kau itu polos atau memang berpura-pura? _

Tentu saja dia polos, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodanya :p

***Calpis**** (****カルピス**_**Karupisu**_**?****) is a Japanese uncarbonated soft drink, manufactured by ****Calpis Co., Ltd.**** (****カルピス株式会社**_**Karupisu Kabushiki-gaisha**_**?****), headquartered in Shibuya, Tokyo**.

**Source : en. wikipedia wiki /Calpis**

**R n R Mina xD**

**Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir :3**


End file.
